


When It Rains

by slashyrogue



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Sort of cheating, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Adam and Elias fight over an arrangement they made that Adam broke, and truths come out that neither of them thought they were ready to confess. 
Inspired by CamilleFlyingRotten's lovely art on Twitter that she graciously let me include here.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamilleFlyingRotten](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CamilleFlyingRotten).



It had been almost an hour.

Adam peeked out again and saw Elias still there, arms tight to himself as he sat on the stairs while the rain beat down on his shoulders.

He sighed, grabbing the throw blanket from his chair and heading outside.

Elias was hunched forward, rocking just enough to let Adam know how upset he was.

"Come inside."

Elias didn't answer and Adam threw the blanket on his back, sitting down beside him on the steps.

He leaned forward, the wetness of the rain hiding the tears he knew were there. "Elias..."

"You told me to leave so I'm not returning. You haven't apologized and I will not return till you do."

Adam felt anger rise up again. He shouldn't have to apologize for a mistake. "No."

Elias threw off the blanket and stood up, heading away from the apartment and Adam chased after him.

"Where are you going!?"

He didn't answer, stubbornly staring straight ahead and ignoring Adam completely.

"Hey, I'm talking to..."

Elias reared hard, rushing up to him and pushing. Adam nearly fell over but he kept upright, staring up at him defiantly.

"You were kissing that man! You said no kissing!"

Adam let out a breath, the angry pit in his belly rushing up his throat.

"I wasn't thinking, I was just..."

Elias shook his head. "You said there would be sex, you said there would be orgasms but kissing belongs to me! You lied! I hate you! "

Adam kissed him then, hard and bruising though Elias pushed him back after almost too long,  "You do not get to kiss me anymore until you apologize!"

Adam put his hand on his face, taking a long breath that he let out in a rush.

"I was scared," his voice shook, "I took one look at you before I left and realized I didn't want to go. I...I...."

Elias scoffed, turning and walking away. Adam watched him go, hands curling into fists before he took off running again and yelled, "I WAS SCARED BECAUSE I REALIZED I LOVE YOU!"

Elias stopped, the slow turn as he stared at Adam taking so long that Adam was close enough to touch even before he finished. "What did you say?"

"I SAID I FUCKING LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

Elias's smile was incandescent, his arms opening as he rushed at Adam pulling him into the warm embrace he'd missed. He pressed his face into Elias's neck and squeezed him back.

"That was a very good apology. I forgive you. You may kiss me again."

Adam laughed and smashed their lips together, jumping up into his arms as Elias held him easily.

The kiss broke when Elias pulled away to whisper, "I love you too."

Adam laid his head on Elias's shoulder. "Let's go home."

Elias walked them home that way, never letting go even when they hit the bed and when Adam woke up he was still held tightly.

He was loved.


End file.
